1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a home system, and more particularly, to an access point located in a home, a wired device, and a wireless device entering the home.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various types of home devices have been introduced to the market, various home services have been provided. Further, various types of wireless devices have been introduced to the market, and thus, home services that these wireless devices can use have also been provided. However, since communication can be established via mobile wireless devices, there is a possibility that a wireless device, which the user does not want to use the home resources, will use the home resources. To prevent this problem, many solutions aimed at tightening security for home wireless networks have been introduced.
However, the wireless network security solutions that have been introduced require users to set a wireless network environment by themselves. Therefore, most users, who are not experts in wireless network technologies, rarely use these solutions. For example, in order to allow a wireless device to use home resources, a user must set an encryption key needed for securing the wireless network into the wireless device. Also, in order to prevent the wireless device from further using the home resources, the user must revoke the encryption key installed into the wireless device. Accordingly, conventional users feel that using a wireless network security solution is inconvenient and difficult.
Furthermore, even if the user sets a wireless network environment as described above, the user must access and search several home devices for desired content so as to reproduce the content in the wireless device, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. This problem is expected to become more serious since the types of home devices are becoming more and more diversified and more users are using these devices.